Outburst
by rockydd47
Summary: At the end of a lecture, Nowaki comes bursting into Hiroki's class spouting out... many things. What's going to happen to Kamijou-Sensei? What about work? His reputation as the 'Devil/Demon' Kamijou? Chapt. 2&5- LEMON :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is out first Anime related gay relationship fanfic so please, tell us how it was? If you're one of our TMI fans, well, it's your choice whether to read this or not. We're giving these two a shot even though we're more of the UsagixMisaki (Junjou ****_Romantica) _****type. Hope it's okay. We'll add more chapters if wanted :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for the story line :)**

* * *

Kamijou-sensei began finishing off his Japanese Literature class and giving out essays for his slacking students to write; 10 pages of a comparative essay on 2-3 classical books that have been read in his class. In a way, he had disliked concluding classes for the sake of not seeing Miyagi and Shinobu getting it on in the office again. Sometimes, he'd be in a rush and let the students leave early so he could get home earlier for Nowaki. Though he wasn't supposed to do that, he would if he felt desperate.

Once the bell rang, the classroom door opened before any students could leave.

"Hiro-san!" A delighted doctor came smiling into the room. Just like that, the sensei's face turned a light shade of pink which people only close by would have noticed. Multiple students turned towards the tall man in shock. No student would dare call him by name, especially like _that._ So, _who was he? _They thought.

"Nowaki?" Shaking his head in confusion as to why his long-term boyfriend was standing right outside his class, he began packing up his briefcase and stood to watch him approach.

"It's Dr. Kusama!" called out one of Hiroki's students. Extra heads turned their way to the front desk and as per usual, Nowaki had a grin and waved to a few of the patients he knew.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" asked Hiroki, trying to hide his happiness.

"I thought I told you I had the day off today. And because of that, I thought of taking my cute little boyfriend out for a fancy dinner and maybe tonight we could-"

"NOWAKI!" The professor had to cut him off. His face was burning bright and he could feel himself grow tenser down at his lower regions. "We're in public and I've got students here!" Every person within the large room was gawking at the two men in shock.

"Aw, Hiro-san, are you embarrassed because of me?" The look on Nowaki's face clearly showed he was doing this on purpose. "The fact that I called you 'cute'? Or because I said I'd take you out for dinner tonight? Or the events that come _after_ dinner?"

"Nowaki…" There was a warning tone in Hirkoki's voice. Just the plain_ thought_ of Nowkai doing all _those things_ to him made him grow harder and was practically failing at calming himself. The only person who could take care of that 'problem' was Nowaki.

"Dr. Kusama? _That's_ your 'amazingly cute and shy' boyfriend?" came one of Hiroki's students who happened to be a Kusama patient too.

"Yup!" Nowaki nodded happily. He draped his arm over the 29 year old's shoulders lovingly and pulled him close. The one in denial angrily looked away at his sudden appearance in the classroom. Now his whole fucking class knew about their relationship. _Nowaki…_ the shorter male cursed inwardly.

"How did you fall in love with _that?"_ asked another student in the background.

"Would you stop calling me _that?_ I'm a _person," _ groaned the professor.

Nowaki rolled his eyes and replied, "It all started when I found him crying in a park and asked him to tutor me. I kept following him everywhere then one thing led to another and-"

"I think you can stop now," interrupted the brunette.

"You're just shy," said Nowaki as he kiss his cheek.

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT HERE?!" _Hiroki instantly side stepped so he would be at least 2 feet away from his tall boyfriend. Laughter echoed within the high ceilinged classroom and he could feel the beat of his heart as well as the tightening of his pants increase.

"See? Just adorable," Nowaki winked and Hiroki turned a darker shade of pink.

"Kamijou-sensei can actually blush. Shit just got _rreall," _whispered his one of his students.

"Psh, you should see him at home," continued Nowaki, enjoying this topic about Hiro-san he could never talk to anyone else about. Yes, it was making his lover frustrated but that face he made every single time... :D "He does all the cooking and cleaning. And when we're in the bedroom-"

"_NOWAKI!" _Shouted Hiroki in embarassment. "I personally don't think _my students_ need to hear about my life outside of this place let alone what I do with you at night." Hiroki was seriously fuming. He tried not to show it since he just loved seeing his boyfriend smile like this, like a sly fox. It was a _huge_ turn on. It was close to the look he had in his eyes before they got down onto the bed.

"So, you admit that you don't things with me at night, huh? Care to elaborate?" Nowaki pushed.

"_No_. How about we leave and you take me wherever you wanted to take me 'cause I don't want to stay here. Miyagi is going to come soon, his class is next." At least that wasn't a lie. Miyagi had his class in the same room Hiroki did. At the mention of the name, Nowaki's entire expression changed and he looked to be a completely different person.

"THIS IS _MIYAGI'S _CLASS?!_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" _Nowaki went to panic mode. He cursed his tendency to become covetous easily but that wasn't something he could really help when it came to his stubborn lover.

"It's what you get for trying to show off and being a jealous boyfriend," said Hiroki with a tiny smirk.

"Aw, you called me your boyfriend in public!" Nowaki smiled in awe. Well, that was a very fast change of emotion.

"_HHIIRROOKKKIIII_!" came a naturally drunken voice. The raven head instantly went serious again.

"Told you he was coming," chuckled Hiroki with a small smile.

"Hey, get that smile off your face. That mouth of yours is going to do much more than that later _and _tonight."

Stepping right next to his lover, Nowaki lowered his voice and said, "I'm taking you out to dinner _after_ you take care of my little 'problem.'" tThe thought of being blown in the school bathroom stalls made the tall man groan while Hiroki turned red from head to toe. There was no doubt that the majority of his students heard that. Jaws dropped and he was in panic, body frozen.

"_No!" _The professor could no longer contain his com posture and began to break down even if it meant scolding him with profanities or inappropriate language. "And what do you mean by _little?! _That thing you call _little_ is a fucking _monster!" _

Voices of laughter filled the classroom as the doctor dragged out his resisting boyfriend. To be perfectly honest, Hiroki had no clue what had gotten into Nowaki. He wasn't acting like his usual self at all. He was teasing, knowing exactly what to say to bring out a blushing yet pissed Hiro-san.

As they started walking out of the building, Hiroki managed to ask,

"What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, I took that too far. I didn't think that it would turn out that way." Nowaki continued walking but keeping the firm grip on his boyfriend's hand, Hiroki forced him to slow down to walk side by side. He was ready to let go of Nowaki's hand but he didn't seem to want to.

"Turn out what way?" asked Hiroki, again confused.

"That I'd get turned on each time you said something back." The sudden realization hit Hiroki like a ton of bricks. It was true, what Nowaki had said. Every time he was about to mention something worthy of the bedroom, he'd feel a vibe of sexual attraction to his lover.

"And it happened in front of all your students too. That was what turned me on the most."

Stopping at the front of the car, Hiroki finally managed to wiggle his hand out of Nowaki's hand.

"I'm probably going to be laughed at or interrogated tomorrow," he groaned inwardly.

"But it was worth it. At least the amount of people calling you a demon/devil will decrease," smiled Nowaki hopefully. He was right, but there would be an increase on the amount of gay posters along the school walls. The professor looked down at his feet and to the side in frustration. What was he going to do now? His whole class knew about it and because he never gave a single warning/threat, it would spread like wildfire.

"Oi, Hiro-san." Nowaki placed a soft hand on the shorter one's chin and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. For at least 5 seconds did Hiroki go through bliss. The way Nowaki held him by his lower back and the height difference made it so much more eccentric. Mid-liplock did Hiro-san remember where they were. He quickly pushed Nowaki away which brought a chuckle from the 24 year old.

"That took you a while to realize it," he commented.

"Just get in the car," ordered Hiro, not thinking about anything else but getting out of the school and… sex.

* * *

**Two-shot? Have a lemon in the next one? R&amp;R, Follow and Favourite :3**


	2. LEMON :)

**Erm… I wrote this on a whim past 2am so I guess you can expect this to be kinda um… random… Yeah, wait, no, that's not right. Anyway, thanks for reading :) BTW, the rating has changed to M from this lemon.**

* * *

"I think we're going to have to skip dinner," said Nowaki as he pulled up to the parking lot of their shared apartment.

"EH?!" Hiroki leaned back in the passenger seat and hastily opened the door. No matter how fast his legs carried him, his boyfriend's height brought him to a disadvantage.

"Now, now," tutted Nowaki. "How about we take this elsewhere, hm?"

Without a second to protest, the shorter male was being dragged up into the elevators and into their apartment. His head ached as his body was slammed against the main door but was instantly forgotten at the feeling of his lovers' lips against his. A prodding tongue forced his lips open and he had no obligation to stop his boyfriend. The feeling of fingers working their way down his dress shirt aroused him much more than it should have.

"Bedroom," groaned Hiro-san as he humped his front against the towering man above him. The lust filled eyes he had turned him on _so much._

"Of course," hummed Nowaki while dragging the professor into their shared bedroom. His arms worked fast to shove him onto the surface of their bed. Just the sight of the brunette before him made him feel dominant no matter the age difference. He had put that _all_ behind ages ago.

"You need to be punished for embarrassing me like that," growled Hiroki beneath Nowaki. Between kisses, Hiroki felt his way down his lovers' chest, taking away his shirt, revealing the abs and chest he had missed dearly.

"Yes, Hiro-san," the raven head obeyed. Forcing him on his back from above, Hiroki kissed a path down from Nowaki's neck, sucking and lapping at the pale skin. Multiple bruises came to appear but that was what he was proud of. _Mine, _he thought, though would never be so submissive to say something like _that._

Hiro's tongue licked around the pert nipple, not quite giving his boyfriend the pleasure he yearned for. Nowaki mumbled multiple times what he wanted, but that was punishment for him. Just until he felt like his heart was going to burst from the wonderful sounds he brought from the man underneath him, he bit. The loudest moan so far escaped from the doctor who instantly covered his mouth with his free hands to avoid it from happening again.

"Nah-ah," Hiroki shook his head. He forced Nowaki's arms down at the sides of his head, nipping at the hard flesh again. The sensei found himself getting more and more erect by the second. Without a moment to waste, he slurped his way down to the edge of fabric preventing more skin contact. Heat rose to his cheeks as he unbuttoned the jeans of his lover and looked up to see Nowaki's lust and loved filled face. Biting the metal zip, he pulled it down while keeping eye contact.

"Tease," gasped Nowaki at the sudden draft. Both his jeans _and_ underwear were gone simultaneously. _Monster,_ thought Hiroki, letting a cool finger trail up and down the length in front of him. Nowaki Jr. twitched in excitement from the light touch.

"What do you want, Nowaki?" asked Hiro.

"Blow me," he rasped.

"Hai." A following 'AAHH' came echoing through the bedroom as wet heat sheathed the length in sight.

"You've never been so… straightforward… Hiro-san… I like it…" Hiroki hummed in response, sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth. Nowaki arched his back through the pleasure, causing Hiroki to deep throat him for a moment. His mouth left the erection with the smack of his lips.

"You're not supposed to," groaned Hiroki. With that 2 second pause, Nowaki took this moment to flip their bodies around so he could finally tower over his older lover again.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you," mumbled Nowaki with a smirk. His lips trailed the jawline of the brunette sending shivers throughout his body. "At least you're off tomorrow, hm?" he added with a smirk. Fingers pinched the hardened flesh on his chest roughly whilst marks were being made for the world to see.

"Who's the tease now?" Hiroki managed to say hoarsely.

"_What do you want, Hiro-san?_" Imitated Nowaki. He stayed silent.

"This was supposed to be punishment," was all he said in return.

"Do that later," compromised Nowaki. "I'm going to fuck senseless now." _So honest,_ thought Hiroki. As the Kusama's tongue invaded the mouth of the sensei, this was a good enough distraction to hide the sounds and feelings of clothes being undone.

"Nowaki, you-" The feeling of being naked in front of his lover wasn't unusual, but every single time Nowaki did it so he wouldn't noticed made him go red and embarrassed all over.

"Calm down, Hiro-san," hushed Nowaki with a caressing hand against Hiroki's cheek. His free right hand caressed a different part though. Sliding up and down his thighs, around his hips, but not quite touching where he wished. "I'm guessing this isn't enough, hm?" Out of nowhere, Hiroki grabbed Nowaki's right hand, thrusted up his hips from the bed and groaned,

"Nowaki, fuck me now or no sex for a month."

"Yes, Hiro-san."

Carefully coating three of Nowaki's fingers with saliva, he let it go, allowing Nowaki to move on his own free will. His right hand finally trailed down to Hiroki's backside. A groan of frustration came from the brunette but not proper words were audible unless they were curses of pleasure.

"Nggh," groaned Hiroki as the first finger slid it. Saliva wasn't as good as proper lube but being the closet masochist he is, he didn't care. Silencing him, a sloppy kiss was placed against his mouth though sounds from his throat never ceased. The finger moved around slowly and once the muscles clenching around it relaxed, a second was added. Focusing on the feelings within him (literally) Hiroki felt them scissoring around, curling at certain spots. _So close._

"NOWAKI!" Hazel eyes beaming, mouth hanging open, and back arched, Hiroki felt both pain and pleasure as his prostate was forcefully hit. _He was just avoiding it,_ he knew. A third finger went through and the pain increased. That was the good thing about being a masochist, huh? The pain that brought pleasure. Those fingers jabbed at his prostate with each movement. They came fully out so he was empty, but before his walls could close back in, 3 full fingers were lodged back in him, hitting his prostate at full strength.

"I can't… Going to…" Hiroki couldn't even finish a full sentence. The pleasure was overflowing within him and tomorrow, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk properly.

"_Nope~"_ sang Nowaki, pulling his fingers away fully. The approaching orgasm resisted and a whine sounded from his lover's throat.

"Stop being a tease and _fuck me already_," Hiroki demanded, hands slamming down on the bed.

"Aren't you eager today?" smirked Nowaki slyly. Without warning, Nowaki lined himself up so perfectly that even without lube of any form of lubricant could he slide into his lover.

"So deep…" groaned Hiroki through the sudden pain. It made him unconsciously bury his lover even deeper within him, a louder moan coming from muffled cries. Tears leaked at the corner of his eyes but that was what he enjoyed feeling as well. _Masochist he is._

After a minute of so, Nowaki began moving, slowly sliding out, but thrusting his hips hard into his lover so every inch of his length was deep within the raw ass of his lover.

"Fa… Faster…" moaned Hiroki, his hips shoving upwards to meet Nowaki's timed thrusts. All resolves of making sure Hiroki wasn't in complete pain dissolved at the sound of his lovers needs. Quickening his pace, he fucked that ass long, hard, and raw till it became red. Feeling his climax nearing, Nowaki reached out to pump Hiro-san's neglected erection but a hand swat it away.

"Make me cum," whispered Hiroki, grabbing his lover by the neck and pulling him for a kiss. He straddled the man's lap, rocking his hips on his own to delay their release but not stop them completely.

"I love you, Hiro-san," muttered Nowaki as he bit the shell of Hiroki's ear.

"I love you too, Nowaki." With the extra skin contact at their chests, heat rose and neither of them could stop their wanton movements and cries. Lips crashed and tongues rubbed against one another roughly.

Abusing his prostate time and time again, Nowaki bit the most sensitive part of his lover's neck while giving him a hickey.

"NOWAKI!" whiteness sprinkled their chest as Hiroki's head tilted back. As his walls clenched around his lover's intrusion, heat built up against them and not a beat missed did his lover repeat his actions. With a last harsh thrust, Hiro-san's insides filled of cum and Nowaki went limp, his voice drowning away at the sound of his lover's name. Just as he was about to pull out, Hiroki forced him to stay put with a sloppy kiss.

"Stay with me," he demanded. Nowaki gently maneuvered them so Hiroki had his back against his lover who still hadn't pulled out. They lay on their bed together, naked, with the blankets pulled up.

"Happy Anniversary, Hiro-san," grinned Nowaki. "I love you, Hiro-san."

_ANNIVERSARY! IS THAT WHY HE GOT THE DAY OFF? FOR THIS?! _questioned Hiro internally, finally gaining back his senses.

"Happy Anniversary, Nowaki. I love you too," he replied with a sigh. How could he forget such an important date? The day they met was the day his life changed for good. Hiroki lay in peace in his boyfriend's arms. He didn't feel hungry from missing dinner or pissed because o Miyagi or slacking students. He felt happy, content, a feeling he never felt around anyone but Nowaki. His heart pounded heavily and his cheeks flushed red. But no one could do that to him except for Nowaki. Only Nowaki.

* * *

**Third chapter coming up! I guess that lemon was shit since it was written so late. Anyway, that was just something to get a break from The Mortal Instruments for a bit. The next chapter will involve the university! Just a heads up for those of you who actually read this AN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, the rating was changed. The complete sign is also up. Here's the funny part I've been dying to write :)**

* * *

"Nowaki?" Hiroki began to turn around in bed but the sudden movement at his backside cramped and forced him to stop. For the past 8 to 9 hours, Nowaki hadn't pulled out of his ass. There was _no way_ he was going to be walking normally until later today.

"It's so early Hiro-san," yawned Nowaki. As he began to stretch, he noticed himself still within his lover. "DDaaayuuumm," he hummed, licking his lips.

"PULL IT OUT!" yelled the man being penetrated.

"You asked for it," shrugged Nowaki separating himself from his lover in an instant. Hiroki screamed, hiding his face in his pillow while clutching his tortured ass.

"Don't turn me on in the morning. I've got to get to work to catch up now since I took the day off yesterday." Nowaki gently flipped the covers over and walked to the bathroom; naked. _I'll fuck that ass one day, _declared Hiroki mentally while staring at his boyfriend walk into the bathroom to shower. _I should join him. NO! THAT'S WHAT NOWAKI DOES. NO. NOT ME._

Hiroki lay in bed for the next hour or so, just listening to his lover tend to his needs as well as breakfast.

"Hiro-san?" came the loving voice of Nowaki. "Since we didn't go out for dinner yesterday, wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"We're not skipping it like last time," Hiroki glared.

"Hai, hai," Nowaki waved. Well, what could he do? He was turned on, horny, and resisting all temptation to molest his boyfriend in front of an audience yesterday; not that the professor knew.

Groaning at the pain at his backside, Hiroki leaned against the walls and made his way into the bathroom. After a refreshing shower that lessened the pain in his ass and practically scraping off every bit of evidence of last night's events, he dressed into a pair of jeans and wife-beater. Filling the apartment was the smell of eggs and bacon, the set of breakfast Nowaki made for himself almost every morning when studying abroad.

Hiroki grew to love Nowaki's assimilated culture, even if it caused him a lot of heartbreak at his departure.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nowaki called. "I have to go now. Oh, and don't forget about tonight. Wear something pretty." He winked, gave a surprise peck on the lips, and left the apartment not a second late.

"All right then…" Shaking his head from the change of pace in the room, he sat down and ate his breakfast. _I wonder if Nowaki ate some…_

Mid-thought, Hiroki's phone began to ring and since he had nothing better to do except for laze around until dinner, he figured he'd talk to _someone_ other than just Nowaki today.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hiroki-chan!" came Miyagi's voice.

"What do _you _want?" he growled, ignoring the 'chan' honorific. He couldn't hang up on him now =.=

"You see," Miyagi started. "Since you didn't come back to the office yesterday because of your _giant_ boyfriend, you've got a shitload of papers to mark on your desk that_ I _got back from the classroom for you. You can thank me later. I suggest coming to pick them up now otherwise- I'm going to be blunt- you're screwed."

"Huh, for once you're not acting as childish," hummed Hiroki in understanding. "What's the catch?"

"You know me so well," sighed Miyagi. His voice became serious afterwards. "I forgot to mark my classes work yesterday because of Shinobu and my lecture is in 30 minutes."

_"__I'VE GOT 30 FUCKING MINUTES TO HELP YOU MARK A WHOLE CLASS'S PAPERS?!" _screamed Hiroki into the phone. On the other end, Miyagi had to pull the phone away from his ear momentarily to prevent eardrum damage.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll mark some too. But not including the time you have to get here, that's 25 minutes."

"_NOT HELPING." _The professor ran around the apartment grabbing the necessary items. He grabbed a large knapsack to carry his class's papers, a random jacket incase he got cold into the knapsack for now, a watch to keep track of how long he had to get to the university, and a beanie to cover up his shaggy hair.

"I owe you for helping me get my papers but this is my day off as well so you actually owe me one," stated Hiroki clearly while pulling on a pair of Converse at the front door.

"Got it. Please hurry!" The phone call was cut in a second.

With a grunt, Hiroki slung the knapsack over his back, grabbed his keys at the decorative table by the front door, and headed out.

He sped walk through the crowds of people along the streets until he reached the university. He paused for a minute, catching his breath. Checking his digital watch, he found out he got there within 2 minutes. Once he caught his breath, he realized the stupidest thing. _I'm wearing an undershirt._

At the same time, his phone rang again. He answered it to find Miyagi's contact number.

"WHAT?"

"I see you!" the other teacher sang.

"All right all right, give me a minute of two." Hanging up the call, he began walking through the parking lot of the university, he noticed multiple stares going his way. He kept his head slightly tilted down, trying to avoid the tension.

"Kamijou!" came a voice from afar. Hiroki's head perked up and some gasps around were brought to his attention at the same time.

"Ohayo, Takatsuki-san." _Shit, the dean._

"Today's your day off, what are you doing here?" _Does he not care about my clothes…? Dress code?_

"Miyagi. He needs help marking papers and I left mine here yesterday," he replied tersely.

"Ah, you must be in a hurry. I won't keep you then. By the way, it's good to see you out of working clothes. See you later, Kamijou!" _He really doesn't care… _They exchanged smiles (Hiroki's being forced) and once the dean walked away, he sighed in relief and looked down at his watch.

"SHIT!"

Walking as fast as he could without running, he ignored the stares,gasps, and whispers going around and kicked open the door to the office.

"Sorry, the dean caught me," explained Hiroki.

"_Finally!"_ Miyagi said exasperatedly. "Here's your half." He plopped a large pile onto Hiroki's desk next to another pile which he would later take home. Sitting down, the brunette pulled out a red pen from the holders at the edge of his desk and began scanning through each paper. His hands worked fast, flipping pages, marking errors, and making comments.

"5 minutes!" called out Miyagi.

By the time those last minutes were up, they were massaging their fingers from holding their marking pens too tightly.

"We've got to get these to the class," said Miyagi, holding up his half.

"You can do that yourself," groaned Hiroki. Miyagi had slyly given him more papers than what he marked and felt kinda bad… ish.

"_Please? _I carried that whole stack for you already." The older professor gestured to the larger stack of papers at the left side of the desk.

"Fine, fine." Taking the large pile of his class's papers and slipping them carefully into the knapsack with his jacket over it and slung it over his shoulder. With his hands, he took up Miyagi's classes papers and followed him into the classroom.

Murmurs went around the room about the 'hot assistant' following Miyagi-sensei. Hiro-san wanted to slap whoever spread that around so hard they'd pass out.

"Miyagi-sensei!" called out one of the arrogant students at the back. "Is it true Kamijou-sensei has a boyfriend?!" The whole class began shouting out the same question and Hiroki stiffened.

"Ask him yourself," grinned the teacher, placing his arm casually over the otter professors shoulder.

"THAT'S_ KAMIJOU-SENSEI?!" _gasped another student rather loudly.

"What? Have you never seen a teacher out of a business suit before?" groaned Hiroki.

"Wow, you sure have built up some muscle here," commented Miyagi while squishing the shorter male's arm.

"Would you stop that!" Hiroki roughly shoved away the arm around him and held onto the knapsack tightly. "I'm leaving." He began to walk away until he heard a minor keyed whine that made his ears bleed.

"Kamijouuuuu." Miyagi's arms wrapped around the angered man's neck. Angered, Hiroki used his old kendo skills to put him in an arm lock.

"You do that again and I'll tell _everyone_ about the high schooler-"

"OKAY. I GOT IT!" Running away, Miyagi stood at the podium of the classroom.

"I'm leaving," Hiroki repeated.

"For what? Do you have a date with Doctor Kusama? Or should I say, No~Wa~Ki?" teased the professor at the podium.

"So what if I do? Our anniversary was yesterday and we're gonna celebrate tonight. Jealous?" Hiroki scoffed. 'Oohh''s and 'Ahh''s echoed around the classroom at the comeback.

"Woah, woah, woah," came the arrogant student. "Kamijou-sensei, you swing that way?"

"So what if I do? I'm not the only one." Hiroki shot a smirk in Miyagi's direction and for once, his blush wasn't because of Shinobu, it was the _thought_ of his younger lover.

"Miyagi-sensei too?" Now the whole class was in uproar.

"Eto… Kamijou, why are you celebrating _tonight _in particular when you could have done that yesterday?" Miyagi pushed with a smirk. The class went silent. Hiro-san's eyes went wide and his face blushed pink. His overconfident stance changed to shying away, head down, arms crossed.

"That's none of your business," he managed to spit out. Too bad that wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Oh? You know, you're not very good at hiding that limp of yours."

"MIYAGI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Just leaning forward to shout hurt his lower back and he cringed _a little_.

"HOLY SHIT! KAMIJOU-SENSEI IS AN _UKE_!" shouted one of Miyagi's students.

"Hey, you don't need to shout that out," glared Hiroki, not really up to finding something to throw. His body ached enough.

"Well, if you think about it, he looks like one, eh?" chuckled Miyagi.

"You look more like a seme," agreed a female student to the left.

"Why, thank you," bowed the teacher.

"You've got a class to teach. I'm leaving." Hiroki tugged the hem of the wife-beater and fixed his beanie to hide his shaggy hair.

"Jesus christ, how long did you two go at it? You're limping more than usual," asked Miyagi roguishly. Laughter spread throughout the class and Hiroki banged his forehead against his hand.

"Are you seriously asking me that," he groaned.

"Yes," Miyagi answered without hesitation. He sauntered over to the brunette and gripped his arm. "And you aren't leaving until you do."

"Ugh, will you let me go if I answer that?"

"Tell me _everything _that happens tomorrow and then I will."

"Fine! Fine! Sheesh, just get your filthy hands _off me,"_ Hiroki flinched. "Who knows where those fingers have been."

"Deeper than Nowaki's," chuckled Miyagi at the images in his head.

"Ew! You don't need to tell me about your sex life. I've got my own to deal with," said Hiroki in disgust. He couldn't even _picture _innocent Shinobu and Miyagi together. It would ruin his brain.

"Oh, answer how often that is and I'll let you leave." Miyagi lay his hand against the door so it wouldn't open. _Curse his height._

"Often enough," replied Hiroki tersely.

"How often is 'often enough' hm?"

"5 times a week," he muttered.

"What was that?" Miyagi leaned in closer. "I can't hear you."

"_ALMOST EVERY FUCKING NIGHT," _shouted Hiroki in hopes Miyagi will stop teasing him._ "NOW, GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I FLIP YOUR ASS INSIDE-OUT AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T FUCK _ANYONE_ FOR A YEAR." _

"Woah, I've got students here," chuckled Miyagi in surrender, hands up. "Don't forget to tell me what happens, tomorrow!" waved the professor as the flushed face yet pissed off brunette stormed away.

"My doctor and my teacher are together?" was the last thing Hiroki heard from the university that day.

* * *

**Um, I dunno if I should continue this to one more chapter. As said, I wrote this at random so er yea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, bored as all ultimate fuck so I'm writing another chapter! Imma thank whoever reviewed because even though I wrote this story out of nowhere, it seemed to be better than I thought. TTHHAANNKKSSS :3**

* * *

Hiroki sped walk through the building and on his way out, he was smacked on the ass. He resisted the urge to punch anyone and resolved this by tripping them over with a low spin kick. The quick attack brought shock to multiple people around but it was well worth it. No one touched that ass _except_ for Nowaki. And only him. The doctor and him were practically married, right? If they're considered that, being touched _anywhere_ in the nether regions appropriately should only apply to Nowaki.

"Hiro-san!" _Is it me, or is this another déja vu moment?_ thought the professor. "Hiro-san!" the voice called out. It was so blatantly obvious that there were sparkles and flowers all over his grinning face.

"You're here _again?_" questioned the brunette.

"I got the day off again since almost everyone knows about our anniversary. I've got 3 days, not including yesterday," explained Nowaki who started walking beside him. Nowaki wore skinny-ish jeans that brought out his height and a white t-shirt with graphic headphones and pain splatters surrounding it in the corner.

"You told the whole _fucking hospital_ about us?!" That came out louder than it meant to. Hiroki instantly turned away to his side, fisting his hands up, and tensed his shoulders. Heat rose to his face as more and more rumours were being spread about.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Nowaki reached for Hiroki's hand and in an instant, he flinched away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Am I not allowed to hold my own boyfriend's hand? Geez, that's harsh." Nowaki pouted and looked the other way. _He's taking 3 days off for me… I need to make him happy, _thought Hiroki. _I could just do that in bed… BUT WE DO THAT EVERY OTHER NIGHT… it's not special enough. _

_"_You're being very obvious, Nowaki," muttered Hiroki.

"Well, I'm sorry," Nowaki huffed. Was it his fault that he loved his boyfriend more than himself he'd want to show him off as his to the world? A part of it, yes, but it wasn't his fault that Hiro-san was adorable, too adorable.

"Fine, fine." Not wanting to see his lover pissed about such a trivial matter, he let his hand loose and allowed a now glowing Nowaki to take it. "Just this once." Still, his the raven head's eyes brightened and they were strolling towards the car. Nowaki usually took it to work since Hiroki could walk.

"KAMIJOU!" sang out a voice. Looking a little further at the gates was the dean.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! SHITTT!_

"Ah, you must be the doctor I've heard about," chuckled Takatsuki-san.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kusama Nowaki. When did you hear about me?" asked Nowaki with notable interest.

"Oh! Ever since yesterday students have been going on and on and on about you and Kamijou-san here. It's a relief to know that this professor won't end up all alone. I was about to lose hope in him!" the dean laughed.

"_EH?!"_ Hiroki leaned back in surprise.

"Kamijou-san, don't be so uptight. Ya know, I think my son shoots for the other team too so I'm not one to judge. At least you've got someone to love, right? I just came by to remind you about tomorrow's meeting after school with the other staff members."

"Ah, I don't think I can make it to that," said Hiroki with a forced smile. "Nowaki is taking his day off tomorrow and I was thinking of going out with him."

"Hm, I didn't know you were the one to take initiative. I'll just tell the other teachers that you won't be there. No biggy. It was nice meeting you Kusama-san. Ja!" And Takatsuki-san was gone.

"Sheesh, that man cannot be anymore straightforward," groaned the brunette while watching his boss talk to some other people around campus. For a moment or so, they just stood outside their car. Multiple people were whispering and looking their way but the older male did his best to ignore them. They were still students, they didn't _understand_ his situation all too well… yet.

"Hey, Hiro-san," said Nowaki softly. He looked up at his lover, wide eyed and shocked. Falling back just a bit from the impact, Nowaki's hand slid to his lower back to keep him supported while forcing him in a liplock. No, more like an open mouthed kiss. He felt a tongue invading his mouth and they attracted so much attention. Too late did Hiroki forcefully shove away his lover while Nowaki just laughed.

"_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! NOWAKI-BBBBBAAAKKKKAAA!" _Hiroki couldn't think of anything else to say. If he did, that would be just far too embarrassing.

"You could have done better than that," Nowaki pressured. Hiroki managed to turn his face the other way in time so his lips would only touch his cheek.

"Just take me out on a date and then we'll go home and do whatever the fuck you want!" That _also_ came out louder than intended.

"_Whatever_ I want?" confirmed Hiroki.

"Hai! Hai! I'll do whatever the fuck you want tonight, geez, just get in the car!" _Curse my impatient personality. _

"Promise me," Nowaki urged.

"I promise," Hiroki agreed exasperatedly, shoving Nowaki away from his body.

"Nope, you know what I mean by _promise,_" the taller man tutted out. Hiroki groaned and relaxed in his embrace.

"You want me to do that _here!" _Hiroki tried shoving his partner away again but not wanting to hurt him, he couldn't do much.

"I'm not moving until you do," declared Nowaki by leaning on the hood of the car.

"Fine! Fine! We'll have it your way!" Not a moment later was Hiroki leaning into kiss Nowaki full on the lips. Eyes closed, he did his best to block out the sounds of everyone else. More like catcalls. 2 seconds later, he pulled away, huffed, and tightened the hold on his knapsack full of papers.

"You better be fucking happy," he muttered. Nowaki gently put his arms around his lover and whispered,

"Excited."

"BAKA! GET IN THE DAMN CAR." Hiroki roughly threw the body off his back and waited by the passenger seat for Nowaki to unlock the doors.

"Hey, Hiro-san," Nowaki called again.

"Nani," Hiroki groaned again.

"I love you, Hiro-san." _Did he have to say it aaaalll out like that? With that smile and random flowers and sparkles. And his nickname for me… Only from him…_

"I love you too." Red faced and slightly pissed yet aroused, he manage to get out of the university grounds. He only dreaded the next day where work was an obstacle.

* * *

**_Not the best ending, but I can write a 5th chapter if I'm really that bored and want a break from TMI for a while. Imma think about it… Review please. Oh, and the complete sign isn't actually up. I thought it would be but it's not since I'm still debating. Okay, ja :3_**


	5. LEMON 2 :D

**_Lemon time :) We're not the best at writing these so… pardon that. _**

**_PS. this chapter is a complete lemon. If you don't like these, don't read it. But since I've warned you, I'm not one to say you should or shouldn't read it. The next chapter is _****Final****_ so please share your love by reviewing :)_**

* * *

**_Hiroki POV._**

My heart beats rapidly as we enter the apartment. Now I fully am aware of my choice of words. Did I really have to go that far? Okay, yes, I did, because we were in a school parking lot where people were hooting and I _did. not. like. it._

"Hiro-san, you know what I want." _So straightforward._ I take the walk of shame towards the bed and strip. What's worse, Nowaki follows me and scans every part of my body, expecting me to present him with a slow striptease. I've done that once, on Valentine's day, but I have repeatedly told myself not to go there again. Guess that didn't stick.

"Oh, Hiro-san, you look so-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I groan. Once my shirt and jeans are gone, I attempt to walk over to Nowaki who lies at the head of our bed. He shakes his head, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows for me to-

"You want me to go _commando_?" My fists clench. Nowaki is really taking this whole 'do whatever the fuck you want' to his advantage. He doesn't answer me and I know it means yes. In other words, I take off my boxer briefs and release the raging hard-on that's been straining me since the classroom incident.

Nowaki brings me up on his lap, my manhood gliding swiftly against his between the layers of fabric. A small moan escapes but I have no time to be shy about it. Our lips collide and with the way he's holding my hips and thighs with his long arms, I can't run away. Our tongues battle and I become submissive. With my arms that lock around his neck, I pull on the ends of his hair, earning a sigh of lust in response.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm fucking you long and rough until dawn."

I gasp and his words and dangerously hoarse voice. _I've got work tomorrow, _is what I'd like to say, but my body believes otherwise.

I falls onto the pillows as Nowaki kicks the blanket to the end of our bed. I just cleaned the sheets too.

I hear his belt come undone and he takes them off with his underwear too. I gasp at how swollen he is and let my arms take over. Usually, we'd be taking each others clothes off instead of doing it ourselves. Today, we're both full of so much _want _and need that they're gone in an instant. I pull him down to me, letting him nick every inch of my neck with his love bites.

"I'll prepare you well," murmurs Nowaki, his hand trailing off to the side for some lube. He pulls out the clear bottle, but something purple too. I can't see it clearly with my eyes half closed and focusing on Nowaki's mouth against my skin. He opens up the cap bottle and I'm prepared to feel the pain within me. This pain though, its better than any other pain. It's the best kind there is. I'm a masochist in bed (which I'm sure Nowaki has figured out but I have yet to tell him directly) so it multiplies the amount of pleasure.

When I feel something prodding at my entrance, it isn't hot and soft like Nowaki's fingers are. It's a little cool and the head slips into me easily. That is, until the mountains of bumps rage against its length and I arch my back of being stretched so far at once. It goes deep, deeper than Nowaki does regularly, and it's so much tighter there. I feel it go so deep that my ass engulfs it completely. The base hits me and as Nowaki rotates the toy with his fingers, a bump continuously rubs against my prostate.

"Nowaki! What the hell is that thing?!" I curse him for making me so damn vulnerable but I can't deny that this feels good. _Too_ good.

"I've been saving this for time like… now. It's a little longer but it's smaller than me. You'll be _just fine_." He smirks like the sadist I know he is and watches my expression change from annoyance to pleasure. He calls out to me once, but I'm too distracted by this foreign object invading Nowaki-only territory. It's hard, completely solid, and warming up within my contracting walls.

"_NOWAKI!"_

"I tried to warn you," he chuckles. Vibrations carry up my ass and stimulates my prostate head-on. I scream at the top of my lungs at the quick rotating movements of the vibrating _and _rotating dildo that stretch my innermost walls.

"_Fuck! _Where did you even-"

"America," he replies, answering my unfinished question. He leans his head on his arm and pulls the toy out gradually.I whine at the loss of such a long toy within me but he doesn't pull it all the way out. I can see the edge of it all the way from my end and this thing is _long_. He angles it slightly and shoves the toy back in. I clench my ass tightly and arch my back higher, trying to get this toy into my as deep as it can go. I will admit this, it feels _amazing_ but nothing is better than Nowaki.

"Kiss me," I demand, gripping the sheets. He does, and boy, _does _he. I feel hot, yet shiver. Loved, but rough. This is the perfect feeling for me. I lift my body up slightly, pressuring my chest against his. My hand slinks down to the long dildo inside of me and move it myself, letting Nowaki take a break. With him completely hands free, I press onto the toy so it doesn't fall out and shove him against the bed. I kneel between his legs and clamp mine around the base of the purple toy, rotating within me rapidly.

"You hid something from me," I growl, letting my fingers trail up and down the veins of his length. Nowaki leans his head back in response. He looks as if he's about to blow just by _looking_ at me. I suck on him. _Hard._ I buck my hips up and down, giving myself a sense of pleasure. My tongue flicks around his head, up the underside of his length, then wraps him completely. I hollow out my cheeks and move my head up and down. I don't do this often and each time I do, it means I'm _really_ turned on. Nowaki forces himself down as much as possible, restraining himself from moving too much and choking me. The thing is, I've always ignored my gag reflex.

He starts to throb and grow hotter against my mouth. His mouth mumbles 'fuck' and 'shit' over and over again and I know he's about to climax. I release my mouth from him and yank the toy out of my ass completely. Nowaki's eyes bulge at the sight and I lean back with a cry. My hole gapes open for him and I know my ass is past the stage of preparation.

Nowaki kisses me hard and our tongues start to battle again.

"I'm supposed to have my way with you." He pulls me up against him so my chest is against his and legs have locked behind his back. "I want you to ride me."

"_Nowaki_! I can't-"

"You promised," he pouts, the puppy dog eyes beginning to work like a charm. Since I don't break my promises, I do as told and let my legs support me on either side of his body. He leans back and I put my hands flat against his chest, detecting his rapid heartbeat and erratic breathing. Nowaki holds his cock up for me to let myself down on. A small blush appears against my cheeks as he touches himself. I lower myself down, a small gasp rushing through me. I'm riding him dry. My insides aren't very lubricated from the toy that lies somewhere in the room and I'm positive I'll feel stretched far more than usual.

"Nowaki, why didn't you warn me first?" He knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about.

"I know you like it this way sometimes," he replies with the shift of his hips. I don't say anything in return and keep lowering myself until he's fully sheathed within me. We both sigh in relief but this isn't over yet. After adjusting, I start rolling my hips a bit then rising my body to the tip of his head and smashing back down. I speed up the pace, trying to get him to pound against my prostate every time. It doesn't work. After about 3 minutes of riding him, he gets frustrated at the everlasting feeling of an orgasm nearing and flips us over so he hovers above me. The dominant look on his face gives him the right to pour me to oblivion. I grab onto the pillows tightly and shove my body upwards in time with his consistent thrusts. I feel myself about to go over the edge, groaning and moaning my way there.

"Oh… Hiro-san…" Nowaki's hands move to jerk me off but I swat them away.

"Make… Make me cum."

Having him do so just like this makes the sweat and pain all the more worth it. He obliges and shoves himself in me deeper and harder, faster than ever before. I shut my eyes ready to arch my back when the time calls for it.

"Nowaki…" I mumble, tightening my hold on the sheets. "_Nowaki…_" My eyes burst open and my mouth hangs open. "_NOWAKI!"_ My back arches, shoving him deeper within me as the orgasm takes over. White stickiness covers my stomach and parts of his. Through my climax, I feel my walls contract, spasming, practically shoving Nowaki out of me. Instead, he goes against my body's will and buries himself deep and spills his seed. He doesn't pull out until he's completely limp. I whine at the emptiness and feel his semen trickle down my inner thighs. I sigh in contentment and how our lustful gazes have turned into signs of love. However, I haven't lost all my sense just yet.

"Baka," I groan as he lies beside me, spooning me into his chest. "You made me kiss you in front of my students."

"The perfect reason to fuck you." _That made no sense. He's probably still calming down. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning._

"Just sleep," I order while pulling the covers up to my shoulders and his.

"Nope."

I'm flipping onto my back again, kissed roughly in the process.

He really did fuck my ass until dawn.

* * *

**Sorry if that was bad. I'm just going to say that there's one chapter left and it's in M University. If you're curious enough to wait until the next chapter, the FINAL one, please review, favourite, and follow. I appreciate it much more than you think. Ciao! **


End file.
